Juste un matin
by Aelwing
Summary: Un matin entre deux personnes qui s'aiment...


Juste un matin…

Auteur : Aelwing

Adresse e-mail : Rien n'est à moi…

Genre: Guimauve, gnangnan, bon sentiments, amour, petites fleurs, petits angelots et ainsi de suite…

Résumé : Juste un matin entre deux personnes, et une bonne nouvelle. Et un peu la suite. Ceux qui veulent déprimer, c'est ailleurs. Ici n'as droit de cité que la guimauve, le gnangnan et le romantique à fond…

Notes de l'auteur : Bonne question. Essayez de deviner ? Alors, on va dire, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, merci à l'excellentissime traductrice de mémos de pégase qui a répondu à ma review !!! (Je suis au 7ième ciel là… un traductrice pareille qui répond à la pauvre droguée au FF que je suis… ça fait quelque chose, je vous jure… maintenant, c'est décidé, je met de review à toutes les FF que je lit, et plus seulement celle que je relit avec plaisir (si j'ai le temps bien sur), dans l'espoir qu'un jour j'ai les mienne propres…… Là, je crois que si ça arrive, je devient la fille la plus heureuse de cette pauvre petite planète bleue sans grand intérêt… je vous jure !!!!) et désolé à toute ma famille et mes amies qui me supportent parler de FF toute la sainte journée (j'ai trouvé un moyen de les y intéresser : je leur en écrit une sur une série ou un film qu'on aime bien toutes les deux… ce qui explique que je fasse une exception Potterienne à Stargate en ce moment… même si ma muse se cache… faites la même chose pour vos amis, c'est radical. Maintenant, c'est à moi qu'elle demande des FF au lieu de ma dire d'arrêter d'en parler… J'exagère là. Pardon Emilie, excuse-moi…)

Et bien sur pour finir comme d'hab, sincères condoléances à ceux qui vont lire ça…

Juste un matin…

Je la regarde dormir, ses cheveux bouclés répandus sur le lit, ses magnifiques yeux noisettes encore fermés sur un monde de rêves dont je suis exclus, une simple chemise de nuit blanche assez transparente à fines bretelles sur le dos. Sans son air intransigeant et sévère de chef de notre cité. L'air calme, détendue, sereine, heureuse…

Une Elizabeth que tellement peu de personnes connaissent. En fait, une Elizabeth que moi seul connaît. Tendre, drôle, gracieuse et si extraordinaire. Une Elizabeth plus femme, plus digne d'admiration et d'amour encore que tout ce dont j'avait rêvé…

Une Elizabeth que je côtoie depuis plus d'un an et demi, depuis que j'ai osé lui dire que je l'aime, et que ses sentiment à elle me sont apparus. Aussi forts, intense et beau que les miens…

C'était au retour d'une mission où elle nous avait accompagnés, mon équipe et moi. Nous avions tout les deux étés blessé. Moi légèrement, et j'en ai l'habitude, mais elle… J'avais eu si peur pour elle… Elle était restée deux semaines à l'infirmerie, même si elle continuait à s'occuper de la cité de son lit de malade, un ordinateur sur ses genoux toute la journée, et une grande partie de la nuit. Quand elle en est sortie, je l'ai retrouvée sur son balcon, le soir alors qu'elle regardait les étoiles se refléter sur l'eau et les lumières de notre cité… Elle étais si belle et si songeuse… Je lui ai demandé comment elle allait, rien de plus banal… Là, elle a eu cette phrase, si décalée… Elle m'as demandé d'une vois si douce et si faible : "Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de moi réellement ?"… Et je lui ai dit que je la trouvait belle, intelligente, déterminée et qu'elle avait une grandeur d'âme très rare que je n'égalerais jamais… Sa voix, lorsqu'elle m'avais posé sa deuxième demande était triste, bancale et presque désespérée… "Et vous pourriez tomber amoureux d'une femme comme moi ?"…

Sur le coup, je n'ai rien dit qu'un minable "Pardon ?". Et elle m'as reposé sa question… Et j'y ai répondu en disant une phrase si bête qu'à chaque fois que j'y repense, je me trouve ridicule. Je lui ai dit que c'était déjà fait…. Et elle m'as embrassé…. C'était tellement inattendu, que j'ai bien mis dix secondes à réagir…. Mais je ne l'ai pas laissée partir. Je l'ai emmenée dans mes quartiers, et nous avons passé notre première nuit ensemble…. La première d'une longue série en cours, et qui n'est pas prête d'être terminée.

Le lendemain, on s'est réveillés dans les bras l'un de l'autre… Son regard m'as fait peur. Il disait qu'on n'avais fait une erreur qui ne devait pas se reproduire… Je ne l'ai pas laissée commencer la phrase qu'elle allait dire, j'ai commencer à parler…. Encore une phrase dont je me souvient parfaitement… J'ai commencé par un non, à peine murmuré pour chasser cette idée de ses si beaux yeux… Je me souvient de chaque phrase de notre dialogue…

_-Non… Je ne pourrais jamais oublier ce qui vient de se passer…_

_-Nous n'avons pas le choix John._

_-Si. Je ne veux pas tout recommencer comme avant. Je ne veux pas que nous ne parlions plus à cause de ça. Je refuse de croire que c'était une erreur !_

_-Pourtant…. Nous n'aurions jamais du faire ça…_

_-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça Elizabeth ?_

_-Parce que je suis le chef de cette cité, et que vous este mon second John…_

_-Un second qui est aussi un ami, et qui au cas où tu aurais oublié le sous-entendu que j'ai fait hier est aussi amoureux de toi……_

_-John… Vous… Tu…_

_-Je t'aime… Et je crois que si la réciproque n'étais pas vraie, on ne serait pas en train de parler de nos relations futures, allongés complètements nus sur mon lit après une nuit comme nous venons de passer… Elizabeth ?…_

_-Le pire c'est que tu as raison… Mais je ne crois pas être prête à m'engager… Laisse-moi un peu de temps, d'accort ?_

_-Tout ce que tu voudras…_

Et elle étais sortie. Le soir venu, je l'ai croisée par hasard dans les couloirs. Et elle m'avait fait un magnifique sourire… Deux heures plus tard, elle entrait dans ma chambre et elle me disait une phrase qui as transformée ma vie. Juste quelques mots, pas grand chose… "Je t'aime, et je voudrais qu'on se donne une chance, et tant pis si sa rate, au moins on auras essayé d'être ensemble…" Un an et demi plus tard, on est toujours ensemble. Bien sur il y a eu des hauts et des bas, comme dans tout les couples, mais on arrive à les surmonter.

Je la regarde dormir depuis au moins un quart d'heure. Je ne me lasserait jamais de regarder ses traits si doux et si purs, ses yeux qui me disent qu'elle m'aime, ses lèvres douces… Elle, tout simplement… Il faut que je la réveille. Elle ne vas pas apprécier. Heureusement, j'ai de quoi calmer ses critiques…

---------------------------------------------

Une odeur de café. Une main sur mon épaule. Son odeur, indéfinissable et tellement attirante. IL l'est tellement… C'est lui.

-Bonjour belle endormie… Il faut se réveiller ma chérie, tu as du travail.

Je me retourne vers lui. Ses yeux si verts, ses cheveux noirs en broussaille… Tout à fait John de venir me tirer du lit en me parlant de travail alors que j'ai seulement envie de me blottir dans ses bras. Et dire que j'ai faillis me priver de ça !…. J'avais si peur de ne plus être capable de diriger la cité si je me laissait aller, de perdre mon pose et de devoir retourner sur Terre que je refoulais tout ce que je ressentait pour lui…. Mais ce jour, il y a un an et demi, ou je me suis laissée aller, et je lui ai avoué, en même temps que je me l'avouais à moi-même, que j'étais amoureuse de lui, resteras le plus beau dans mes souvenirs… Le jour où j'ai commencé à vivre une histoire, même si elle n'étais pas vraiment solide au départ à cause de mes craintes, avec l'homme dont je suis tombée irrémédiablement et instantanément amoureuse lors de notre rencontre, là-bas, au beau milieu de l'antarctique, même si je ne m'en rend compte que maintenant… Et je suis toujours autant sous son charme, plus de trois ans et un nombre d'aventures incalculables plus tard…

-Tu m'as amené du café ?

Je m'étire sur le lit sans me lever, je n'en ai absolument pas l'envie. Et je voudrait qu'il me rejoigne.

-Oui.

Il reste sérieux. Et il sait très bien comment me réveiller sans que je me mette en colère contre lui. Maintenant, c'est notre rituel. Il m'apporte du café tout les matins depuis un an. Sur notre balcon, dans une de nos chambres ou à mon bureau.

-Dans ce cas, je te pardonne de m'avoir tiré du lit alors qu'on a quasiment rien dormis cette nuit, que je suis fatiguée et que je voudrait passer le journée ici.

Son regard se trouble. Lui aussi voudrait bien rester ici toute la journée, sans avoir rien à faire d'autre que de nous occuper de nous deux… Mais il reste encore sérieux…

-Je savais que du café te rendrait plus compréhensive.

Bien sur que son café allait me rendre plus compréhensive. Il me connaît par cœur. Aussi bien que je le connaît. Je suis sa vie. Autant qu'il est la mienne. Nous ne pourrions pas vivre l'un sans l'autre.

-A propos de la mission d'aujourd'hui, on ferait bien d'emmener Lorme avec nous.

Mission ? Lorme ?… Il est irrécupérable !

---------------------------------------------

Pourquoi je parle de Lorme alors que j'ai seulement envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de ne pas quitter le lit sur lequel elle reste alanguie. Comme si elle ne savait pas l'effet qu'elle me fait. Comme si je ne savait pas qu'elle en fait exprès…

Et je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir. C'est moi qui est censé être l'indiscipliné de notre couple –quel mot merveilleux quand je l'applique à nous ! – et en ce moment, c'est elle qui traîne au lit tout les matins.

-Lorme ?… John, tu est impossible. Je suis allongée en chemise de nuit sur ce lit trop grand pour moi toute seule, je veux que tu m'y rejoigne et toi tu ne fait rien ?

Elle arriveras toujours à me déstabiliser et à me surprendre. Comme maintenant… En plus sa proposition est des plus intéressantes. La rejoindre dans ce grand lit… On se reprend John, et on reste concentré.

-Ce serait vraiment avec plaisir ma fée, mais on part dans une heure, et tu as un briefing dans quinze minutes.

Elle est déçue. Je le vois bien. Moi aussi. Je lui tend la tasse de café, ca feras peut-être passer me désertion… Peut-être… Non. Elle se lève et prend la tasse, mais elle m'en veux quand même un peu.

-Tu m'en veux ?

-Non… Tu as raison… Mais je vais détester ce briefing !

Elle est si naturelle quand elle est avec moi. Si elle… C'est pour ça que je l'aime… Elle hume son café, comme d'habitude. Ça me fait toujours rire, on dirait qu'elle fume des vapeurs de son café avant de le boire… Elle blanchis. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Elle se lève brusquement et vas aux toilettes. Elle est en train de vomir… Qu'est-ce qui arrive à mon Elizabeth, bon dieu !!!! On dirait qu'elle est très malade ! Elle allait bien pourtant tout de suite…

-Elizabeth, qu'est-ce que tu as ?!!

J'ai peur. Elle a l'air vraiment mal…

---------------------------------------------

Vomissements… J'aurait du m'en douter. Mais avec du café quand même !! Alors que c'est quelques fois la seule chose que j'avale de la journée !! Enfin que j'avalais. Maintenant, John fait attention à moi. Il me force à faire au moins deux vrais repas par jour. Ce que je ne faisait pas souvent avant… Ca vas mieux. Je me relève et je vais m'asseoir sur une chaise. John s'inquiète. Il faut que je lui dise. Il doit commencer à avoir des soupçons. Ou du moins à se faire du soucis pour moi.

-Je vais bien John.

-Non. Tu vient de vomir toutes tes tripes. Il faut que tu aille voir Beckett.

Il s'inquiète pour moi. Comme toujours. Comme je le fait. Mais je ne peut pas aller voir Carson sans prendre un gros risque… Personne n'est au courrant pour nous. Bien sur, tous ont remarqué que nous étions plus proches depuis l'année dernière, mais on a toujours fait attention. Personne ne sait que nous entretenons une histoire.

-Non… Je n'ai rien de grave John. Je sais exactement ce que j'ai.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Aille, aille, aille !… Autant aborder le sujet par un autre angle.

-Tu crois que la cité réagirait comment si ils apprenaient pour nous ?

-Je ne vois pas le rapport avec le fait que tu soit malade comme une…

-Femme enceinte…

Merde, merde, merde, et triple fois merde !!!… Il me regarde comme si c'était la première fois qu'il me voyait. Je crois qu'il n'as pas réalisé ce que je venait de dire… Que les anciens me viennent en aide… Qu'est-ce qu'il vas dire ?

---------------------------------------------

Elle est malade comme une femme enceinte… Est-ce qu'elle… Par les anciens !…

-Liz…

Je n'arrive pas à parler… Liz… Mon Elizabeth… est… enceinte ?…

---------------------------------------------

Il me regarde sans rien dire… Il semble sous le choc. Normal, moi aussi je n'ai pu rien dire ni faire pendant dix minutes lorsque je m'en suis rendue compte. Ses yeux réclament une explication. Je crois que je la lui doit. Il est débout devant moi, figé.

-Je suis enceinte John… Tu vas être père…

Pas génial comme explication. Mais je crois qu'il vas atterrir.

---------------------------------------------

Elizabeth est enceinte… Je… On vas avoir… un enfant… On vas avoir un enfant… Notre enfant… J'arrive à bouger. Je crois que j'arrive à me faire à cette idée. Cette merveilleuse idée… Je pose ma main sur sa joue.

-Tu… Tu est sure ?…

J'ai peur. Peur qu'elle dise non et que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. Un trop beau rêve… Elle prend ma main et la pose sur son ventre…

---------------------------------------------

Si j'en suis sure ! Bien sur !… S'il était un peu plus grand, tu le sentirait sous ta main… Est-ce que tu ne eux pas de cet enfant John ? Je ne le supporterait pas… Je n'arrive pas à lire dans tes yeux à cet instant, alors que ça m'est d'habitude si facile. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre… Un mot suffirait peut-être…

-Oui… J'en suis sure John…

Tes yeux se brouillent… Tu pleure ?

---------------------------------------------

Je pleure comme un gamin. Devant la femme de ma vie. La seule que j'ai véritablement aimée… Je te prend contre moi. J'ai besoin de sentir que tu est là, que c'est vrai, que tu m'aime autant que je t'aime… Et que c'est vrai…

---------------------------------------------

Tu me serre dans tes bras en pleurant. Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir jamais vu pleurer. Tu me serre contre toi aussi fort que je le fait. J'ai besoin de sentir que tu est là, que c'est vrai, que tu m'aime autant que je t'aime… Et que tu veux de notre enfant…

-John… Tu… Tu est heureux ?…

Tu te détache de moi et ton regard plonge dans le mien, reflétant une joie si intense…

---------------------------------------------

Si je suis heureux !! Tu en as des bonne ma Liz, ma fée, ma vie…

-Non…

Ton regard se trouble. Je pose mes lèvres sur les tiennes.

-Je suis bien plus qu'heureux…

Bien plus qu'heureux. C'est un euphémisme !!

---------------------------------------------

Bien plus qu'heureux… Si tu savait comme tu m'as fait peur John… Maintenant, on peux parler…

-Je l'ai compris il y a deux semaines… Je ne savais pas comment te le dire… Je crois que j'en suis à trois mois, mais je ne l'avais pas compris avant.

Tes mains caressent mon visage, comme les miennes. On n'arrive plus à se séparer, à genoux sur le sol, les yeux dans les yeux, sans pouvoir faire autre chose que sourire et laisser couler des larmes. Des larmes de joie, de bonheur et de vie…

---------------------------------------------

Nos yeux ne se lâchent plus. Amour, joie et allégresse. Nos regards parlent pour nous. Rien ne nous sépareras plus jamais. Plus maintenant que notre amour vas donner naissance à une petite vie. Une vie que nous protègerons et comblerons d'amour. Un enfant auquel nous apprendrons la vie, ses joies et se malheurs. Tout les deux… Liz et moi…

---------------------------------------------

Ca doit bien faire une demi-heure que je lui ai dit. On est toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, débout au milieu de ma chambre. Je crois que j'avait des choses à faire, mais je m'en fiche. Je suis dans ses bras… Et je sais qu'il ressent la même chose. Comme il sait ce que je ressent… Amour par dessus tout, bonheur sans limites, fusion de nos âmes et une joie si forte que si nous ne nous aimions pas elle nous ferait peur…

Quelqu'un toque à ma porte. Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?!

-Quoi ?!!

-Je peux entrer ?

-Rodney !?

Et merde ! C'est John qui vient de répondre… Et si Rodney entre, nos tenues ne sont pas vraiment appropriées. John est habillé, mais moi je suis toujours dans ma chemise de nuit… Vu la tête de John, il a compris qu'il venait de gaffer… Et il est censé se faire discret…

---------------------------------------------

Merde ! On est mal… On se détache l'un de l'autre en vitesse et on échange un regard. Les yeux d'Elizabeth me tueraient s'ils étaient des mitraillettes… La porte s'ouvre. Sur Rodney bien sur. Qui se fige au spectacle qu'il a sous les yeux… C'est sur que ca doit lui faire un choc. Elizabeth en chemise de nuit, c'est toujours quelque chose. Elle est si belle. Et moi a à peine cinquante centimètres d'elle, nos mains encore enlacés… Ca doit en rajouter… C'est bien la première fois que je le voit muet notre astrophysicien surdoué. Je jette un coup d'œil à Elizabeth… Ca a l'air mal parti pour Rodney. Elle est dans une rage folle.

---------------------------------------------

Je vais tuer ce canadien qui au moins à la présence d'esprit de se taire pour une fois !!!

-Dehors !!!! Je vous ordonne de sortir de ma chambre McKay !! Vous avez intérêt à vous grouiller de partir, sinon…

La chambre tourne sous mes yeux… Tout devient noir… je n'entend que John qui m'appelle…

---------------------------------------------

Elizabeth hurle sur Rodney. Et blanchis. Elle titube… Et elle tombe dans les pommes… Je la rattrape et je l'allonge au sol. Rodney ne dit toujours rien, mais il commence à comprendre.

-Elizabeth… Liz !… Réveille-toi…

Bon, on se calme. Les femmes enceintes tombent souvent dans les pommes. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

-Mais… Qu'est-ce…

Rodney. Je l'avais oublié celui-là. Mais il peux m'aider.

-Réagissez Rodney ! Appelez-moi Beckett !…

-Mais…

Il a le don de ma taper sur les nerfs celui-là.

-Elizabeth est dans les vapes, alors vous allez me chercher le doc !

-Tout de suite.

Il se dirige vers la porte. Merde ! Et s'il disait quelque chose…

-Rodney !

-Quoi ?

-… Ne dites rien… Sur moi et Liz…

-Pourquoi je ferait ça ?

Rodney… Ne nous faites pas ça…

-… S'il vous plait…

Mon regard doit être triste à voir. J'ai si peur qu'ils nous séparent… je le regarde dans les yeux. Je ne le fait pas souvent, regarder les gens dans les yeux… Sauf quand je veux leur dire des mots qui n'arrivent pas à passer mes lèvres.

-… S'il vous plait Rodney… Ne nous faites pas ça…

Il me regarde. Ce qu'il voit semble l'attendrir, si tant est qu'on puisse attendrir Rodney…

-Je serait muet comme un tombe. Ça ne m'arrive pas souvent, alors profitez-en…

-Merci… Merci Rodney… De tout mon cœur…

-Rendez-là heureuse au moins. Elle le mérite.

-Je sais. Et c'est le cas… On est heureux…

-Vous avez de la chance de vous être trouvés. Faites-y attention, c'est une choses rare et précieuse de trouver la personne qu'on aime. La personne de sa vie…

Il y a des larmes dans les yeux de Rodney. Mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi… Il est partit chercher Beckett…

-Il faudrait que tu te réveille Liz… Si le doc te fait des analyses, on est mal… Et notre bébé avec… … Tu m'entend Liz ?… Je t'aime… Je sais que je ne te le dit jamais assez, mais tu est toute ma vie… Alors il faudrait que tu te réveille… S'il te plait…

---------------------------------------------

De la lumière blanche… Ou je suis ? Ou est John ?!

-JOHN !!

Je me lève brusquement du lit ou je me trouve. Je reconnaît instantanément l'infirmerie. Et John, Rodney, Ronon, Teyla, Carson et même Caldwell à mon chevet… Là je crois que c'est moi qui ai gaffé…

-Je suis là Elizabeth. Vous nous avez fait une sacrée peur.

On repasse en mode dirigeante d'Atlantis/second militaire et accessoirement ami… Je déteste ça !

-Il… Il s'est passé quoi ?… On parlait de… de la mission… ou de je ne sais plus trop quoi…

Qu'est-ce qu'il a inventé pour nous couvrir ? S'il a raconté des crack, je voudrais savoir lesquels pour ne pas tout bousiller par une connerie.

-De la mission qu'on a annulée vu votre état de santé. Je vous avait demandé si Lorme pouvait se joindre à nous, vous vous rappelez ?

Et en plus il ne dit que la vérité. Pas tout, mais la vérité… Ils tombent ?… ca doit être moi qui ne vais pas bien…

-Vaguement… Je suppose que c'est moi… mais la pièce ne tournerait pas par hasard ?…

-Vous devriez vous allonger docteur Weir.

Il m'énerve ! Je vais très bien !

-Je vous ai rien demandé Caldwell ! Je m'occupe de moi toute seule !

-Vous allez bien Elizabeth ?

Teyla. Toujours là pour apaiser les conflits. Sauf avec Ronon, elle a plutôt tendance à se battre avec lui. Je crois que ca lui plait autant à lui qu'à elle. Ça creve les yeux qu'ils s'aiment… Ils pourraient se déclarer, ça fait presque trois ans qu'ils se connaissent !!

-Oui, oui… Désolée d'avoir été virulente avec vous Caldwell… Mais tout le monde risque de s'en prendre plein la gueule dans les mois qui vont venir…

-Pourquoi ?

Mes hormones sont en train de me rendre dingue… Je sens que je vais leur rentrer dans le lard s'ils continuent !!…

-C'est une excellente question Elizabeth. Vous n'avez rien du tout. Rien de rien. J'attend vos analyses, mais vous n'avez absolument rien.

Et voilà Carson qui arrive !…

-Je sais ça ! Si vous voulez savoir Carson, je ne suis pas malade, je ne suis pas dépressive, je ne suis pas anorexique, je ne fait pas de boulimie, je ne me drogue pas, et je ne me shoute pas non plus à l'enzyme wraith qui reste dans votre labo !! Vous pourriez me lâcher ?!!!

-Par contre, vous este vraiment sur les nerfs. Vous devriez voir Kate.

Rien ne le perturbe cet écossais. Mon ami malgré le fait que là il m'énerve.

-Je n'irais pas voir Kate. Je vous ai déjà dit que je savais exactement pourquoi je m'était évanouie !… Excusez-moi… Vous avez raison Carson, je suis sur les nerfs. Et j'ai de bonnes raisons de l'être.

-Je vous excuse. Mais si vous me disiez ce qui vous arrive, je pourrais vous prescrire un calmant.

Il est dingue !! Et mon bébé alors ?!! C'est dangereux !!

-Ca vas pas ?! Je ne vais pas prendre de calmant ! D'ailleurs je ne prenais aucun médicament !

-Et pourquoi pour la troisième fois Elizabeth ?

On se calme Weir. On se calme… l'énervé de notre couple, c'est John… En théorie… Je le rattrape sans peine dans la pratique… Je le montre moins, c'est tout. Il ne me lâche pas des yeux. Il ne veux rien leur dire. Pas pour l'instant… Mais si ce n'est pas maintenant, ça sera demain… Moi non plus je ne veux pas qu'ils nous séparent, mais s'il le faut, je démissionne et je demande à Teyla de m'accueillir parmi son peuple.

-Parce que mon état est tous à fait normal. Je peux récupérer mes vêtements ? J'ai des tonnes de travail.

Je ne vais pas attendre leur réponse. Mes affaires sont sur une chaise. Je les prend et je vais me changer en vitesse derrière un paravent… Ils son si sidérés par ma réaction. Je les rejoins une fois habillée. Je sort mes cheveux du col de mon tee-shirt. Mon tee-shirt rouge aux manches volantes, comme Arwen dans le seigneur des anneaux, mon film préféré, et avec un pantalon noir… C'est bien John qui m'as amené mes affaires. A part ma chemise de nuit, ou rien du tout, c'est avec ces habits qu'il me préfère. D'ailleurs il vas falloir que je me trouve des fringues pour dans deux ou trois mois… Carson semble reprendre ses esprits.

-Elizabeth ! Vous vous este évanouie sans que je sache pourquoi, alors vous allez rester à l'infirmerie !

Je ne vais pas me laisser faire. Je ne resterais pas à l'infirmerie !

-Carson… Je sais que vous est mon ami, mon chirurgien en chef et mon docteur… Mais je ne reste pas à l'infirmerie.

-C'est hors de question !

-Carson… Je ne suis pas malade. Pas du tout… Et ce que j'ai est difficilement contagieux, alors je vais retourner travailler. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais me reposer. Je ne fait que dormir en ce moment.

-Vous allez me dire ce que vous avez oui ou non Elizabeth ?!

-Rien…

-Mais !…

-Mon état est tout à fait normal Carson… On ne peux plus banal pour une femme enceinte d'à peu près trois mois…

---------------------------------------------

Liz !!… Et s'ils nous séparent ? Tu n'as pas peur de ce qu'ils pourraient nous faire ? Je cherche ses yeux et les trouve sans peine. Elle est hors d'elle. Elle ne veux pas de leur présence. Mais son regard me dit que nous n'avons pas d'autre choix… Elle continue de parler…

-Je n'arrive plus à sentir une tasse de café sans me mettre à vomir, je m'évanouis et j'ai déjà pris un kilos et demi…

De l'ironie ? Ca je peux leur en donner aussi. Autant faire ça avec panache s'il faut qu'ils nous séparent, que notre histoire reste dans les mémoires…

-Un kilos et demi ? Tant que ça ?…

Elle me regarde encore pendant deux secondes. Plus n'est pas nécessaire. Ses yeux plongent dans mon âme. Comme j'arrive à lire la sienne. Elle pense comme moi. S'il faut courir des risques, autant que ce soit avec beauté !… Et si je ne les ai pas mis sur la voix, je suis une reine wraith… En plus de changer d'espèce, je change de sexe et de statut…

-Oui. Encore heureux qu'ils ne se voient pas. La preuve, avant ce matin, tu n'avais rien remarqué…

Elle me fait un de ces sourires qui me font craquer. Comme toujours. Je lui répond par un des miens. Nos yeux se croisent et ne se lâchent plus… Son regard montre qu'elle a peur, même si elle se cache derrière une bonne couche d'ironie, tout comme moi… Normal, c'est moi qui lui ai donné cette mauvaise habitude…

-En effet…

Nos regards parlent, comme ils l'ont toujours fait… Elle me transmet son amour et sa force, je lui offre le même amour et la même force. Ainsi que la certitude absolue que nos vies serons heureuses… Quoi qu'on ait à affronter, on l'affronteras ensemble…

-Bon, j'ai du travail. John, la mission est reportée à demain. Prévient Lorme qu'ils vous accompagne si tu as tellement besoin de lui… Et si tu avait un truc à grignoter, ça m'arrangerais. J'ai un peu faim…

Elizabeth tout craché. Détourner le sujet pour dédramatiser. Mais elle n'utilise cette tactique qu'avec moi… Comme quoi elle me connaît par cœur…

---------------------------------------------

Son sourire s'élargit. Il sort une barre vitaminée de sa poche et me la tends.

-Chocolat ?

Il éclate de rire sous les regards ébahis de l'assistance. Ils n'en reviennent pas de nous voir si complices, si proches, si amoureux…

-Bien sur ! C'est tes préférées !

Il me connaît par cœur… Dans tout les sens du terme…

-Merci John… Tu m'accompagne vu que tu n'as rien à faire à cause de moi ?

Sa main caresse ma joue comme il le fait si souvent.

-Tu crois que je refuserais une proposition pareille ? Même si elle n'as pas le même attrait que celle de tout à l'heure, elle est indiscutable…

-John !

Encore heureux qu'ils ne savent pas de quoi on parle… Je doit être rouge comme mon tee-shirt. Et ça le fait rire !!

-Quoi ?

Et il prend son air angélique pour m'amadouer… Le pire c'est que ça marche… Encore une fois… Comme toujours…

-Nous ne sommes pas seuls… Et c'est toi qui a refusé. Soit-disant que j'avais un briefing et toi une mission…

-Tu m'en veux.

Pas une question, ni même un reproche. Juste une affirmation.

-Exactement. Si ça se trouve, je ne serais pas tombée dans les pommes. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, même si ca fait un mois que je suis pas très bien…

-Très bien. La prochaine fois que tu voudras louper un briefing, tu me préviendras…

-La prochaine fois que je t'annoncerait que tu vas être père, je les annulerait à l'avance !

J'adore sa tête lorsque j'arrive à le faire taire… Mais je suis sure qu'il vas trouver une réplique. Comme d'hab.…

-…

Peut-être pas finalement…

-Je t'ai coupé la parole John?

-Oui…

J'adore ses réactions. Je l'adore… Je l'aime…

-Pour une fois. D'habitude pour te faire taire je suis obligée de t'embrasser.

-Ca ne te dérange pas trop j'espère?

Et voilà. Mon John frondeur et taquin est de retour. Un John que j'apprécie, sur lequel je peux compter et que j'aime de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme, et toutes les fibres de mon corps, malgré les quelques fois ou j'ai du le forcer à ma laisser. A ne plus me surveiller comme si j'étais une enfant. Mais il a compris. Je suis libre. Comme lui… Nous nous complétons parfaitement. Ce n'est plus lui et moi. C'est nous… Nous sommes indissociables et tellement en harmonie que si l'un de nous disparaissait l'autre n'y survivrait pas…

---------------------------------------------

Nos taquineries habituelles. Nous nous chamaillons comme des gosses, mais nous sommes un. Il n'y a plus d'Elizabeth ni de John lorsque nous sommes tout les deux. Nous sommes autre chose. Une harmonie de l'âme et des corps. Nous sommes si unis, si ensemble que je mourrais sûrement d'être séparé d'elle… Comme l'inverse est tout aussi vrai… Nous sommes inséparables…

-Non. Au contraire… Mais ce n'est pas ta barre au chocolat qui a calmé mon ventre. Ça te dérange de passer au mess?

-Si ça ne te dérange pas de déjeuner à onze heure…

-Il est si tard?!! Je ne l'aurais jamais cru… Tant pis. J'ai faim. C'est toi qui me le dit habituellement, ce n'est pas prudent de louper un repas. Et comme je ne peux plus me booster à la caféine…

Effectivement, elle suit mes conseils depuis quelques temps…

-Au moins, tu sera obligée d'arrêter les nuits blanches que tu passe un jour sur deux à bosser dans ton bureau.

Je m'inquiète. Une grossesse, ce n'est pas de tout repos… Comment elle vas faire pour diriger la cité ?

-John… Au cas ou tu l'ai oublié, je dirige cette cité. Je ne m'arrêterais pas de travailler.

On en a déjà discuté. Ni elle ni moi n'abandonnerons notre travail.

-Et quand tu sera au huitième ou au neuvième mois?

-Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion. Je prendrais deux semaines de vacances et c'est tout. Malaga est déjà d'accort pour venir s'installer sur Atlantis et s'occuper du bébé pendant la journée.

Je la regarde avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Et Teyla m'imite, même si elle semble blessée.

-Quoi ?? C'est elle qui m'as fait remarquer que je semblais enceinte. J'avais pas remarqué avant… Elle s'est proposée.

Elle a pensé à tout… Comme d'habitude…

---------------------------------------------

-Malaga vous a proposé de s'occuper de votre bébé ?…

Teyla semble blessée… Je ne voulait pas lui faire du mal… C'est vrai que c'est sa meilleure amie…

-Oui. Elle vous a sûrement parlé de son ami. Elle m'as dit que c'était toi qui lui avait permis de se rencontrer.

-Oui… Elle m'as dit qu'elle allait s'installer avec lui sur la cité si vous vouliez bien d'elle…

-Ca ne vas pas poser de problèmes comme ça.

-En effet… Mais pourquoi ne m'as-t-elle rien dit quand je l'ai vue avant-hier ?

J'en était sure… je lui avait pourtant dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance…

-Je… Je lui avait dit que vu ma situation, je n'était pas sure de pouvoir m'occuper convenablement de lui.

-Et ?…

-Et elle m'as dit que si je risquait d'avoir des problèmes à cause de mon bébé, elle serait muette comme un tombe… Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas la peine, mais à l'évidence, elle n'y a pas fait attention… Je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de vous blesser Teyla, je sais que c'est votre amie…

-Au même titre que vous. Je comprend votre réaction, et celle de Malaga… Je vous souhaite d'être heureux tout les trois, vous le méritez bien avec tout les sacrifices que vous avez fait pour nous tous…

-Merci…

Merci Teyla… Vous avez raison, nous sommes amies… De bonnes amies maintenant, et j'espère pour toutes les années qu'il nous reste à vivre sur cette cité…

-Une seconde… Docteur Weir… Colonel Sheppard… Vous… Vous allez avoir un gosse ?… Tout les deux ?…

J'aurais du me douter que Caldwell nous poserais des problèmes… Il veux la place de John. Ou la mienne s'il le pouvait…

-Oui. Et si cela vous pose un problème, aller donc vous plaindre sur Terre à vos supérieurs. Je suis sure que le général O'Neill m'enverrait un ours en peluche pour mon enfant durant votre prochain voyage… Et de toute manière, vous n'allez pas m'embêter très longtemps Caldwell. Si le fait que j'ai un enfant vous gêne, dites-le à vos soldats ! Je crois me rappeler que dix membres de votre équipages ont pris un congé parental récemment.

-Ca m'as aucun rapport !

-Bien sur que si. Si vous voulez nous faire la leçon sur les relations professionnelles et privées au sein de mon expédition, commencez d'abord par la faire à vos subordonnés, au lieu de le faire à la personne qui occupe le poste que vous convoitez… John, on y vas s'il te plait ?

---------------------------------------------

Les femmes enceintes sont susceptibles. Je n'y croyait pas, mais en fait c'est aussi vrai que j'aime Liz de tout mon cœur.

-Ce que femme veut, dieu le veux… Après vous gente dame…

Je lui tend mon bras comme dans les vieux films des années cinquante qu'elle aime regarder. Et elle éclate de rire… C'est tout ce dont je peux avoir envie. Liz qui rit à une des mes blagues, et en plus, une petite vie qui vas nous rapprocher encore plus… Comme si c'était possible !

-J'arrive à te convaincre de voir mes vieux films John ?

-Comme si j'avais le choix !

On marche dans le couloir qui mène à l'infirmerie, mais en partant. Ils ne font rien derrière. Tant mieux, comme ça je peux profiter de mon Elizabeth… Quelqu'un court derrière nous on se retourne d'un même mouvement, c'est Carson.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Carson ?

-Elizabeth, si vraiment vous este enceinte, je doit vous faire d'autres examens. Et il faut que vous arrêtiez de travailler autant que vous le faites actuellement. C'est dangereux pour vous deux.

Je lui ai déjà dit que ça pouvait être dangereux, mais elle vas continuer son travail jusqu'à l'accouchement. Je la connaît, rien ni personne ne la fera changer d'avis.

-Je ne vais pas arrêter de travailler avant un bout de temps Carson. Et de toute manière, tout mon travail consiste à écouter des rapports, alors je ne vais pas vraiment me mettre en danger. Et je doute que ça embête le bébé si je dort huit heures par nuits. Sauf si John m'en empêche bien sur !…

-Liz ! Je te promet de te laisser dormir, si tu arrête de rire à mes dépends. En fait, non. Tu est encore plus belle quand tu ris…

Elle sourit de plus belle.

-Bon… je crois que je suis en trop là… Elizabeth, si vous me jurez que vous allez vous reposer, je ne dirait rien. Mais je vous ordonne de venir faire des examens toutes les semaines, on ne sait jamais. Et comme je suis votre médecin, vous allez devoir m'obéir sur ce point.

Elizabeth pousse un long soupir.

-Si vous y tenez tellement Carson, je passerais tout les examens que vous voudrez me faire passer. Si ça peut vous rassurer sur mon état…

Elle ne le montre pas, mais ça la rassure un peu de passer régulièrement des examens. Au moins, elle sait qu'elle… qu'ils sont dans de bonnes mains… Et ça me rassure moi aussi.

-Bien. Le premier est cet après midi à deux heures. Et pas de discussions Elizabeth, c'est un ordre du médecin !

Il ponctue sa phrase d'un sourire. Il veux être marrant. Elizabeth aussi sourit devant la manière faussement sérieuse qu'il a de parler. Il veux la faire déstresser. Et ça marche.

-J'y serait Carson, je tien à être en bonne santé pour lui et pour moi.

Elle est tellement… Elle… Je l'aime plus que les mots ne peuvent le dire, plus que l'on ne peux l'imaginer, plus que tout…

---------------------------------------------

Six mois… Ca vas faire bientôt six mois… Six mois, une demi-année, cent-quatre-vingt-treize jours… Je me rappellerais de cette journée toute ma vie. Le jour ou j'ai annoncé à John que j'étais enceinte. Le jour ou toute la base à été mise au courrant de notre relation. Je me rappelle encore la tête que les membres de mon expédition lorsqu'ils nous ont vus nous embrasser au milieu du mess, ou quand ma grossesse à fait le tour de la base… Personne ne s'y attendait vraiment. Mais ils s'y sont fait. Certains me vannent encore en disant que je ne peux plus taper mes rapports à mon bureau à cause de mon gros ventre, mais je m'en fiche. Au début de ma grossesse, j'étais malade comme un chien, et j'étais tellement irritable que personne n'osait me faire un seule commentaire, sauf John bien sur, mais maintenant, mes nausées sont parties, et mes hormones me rendent euphoriques. C'est tout à fait normal selon Carson.

-Toc, toc…

John, à la porte de mon bureau.

-Oui ?

-On a un briefing Liz. Tu viens ?

-J'arrive…

Je me lève de mon fauteuil avec difficulté. Mon ventre est énorme. Il me reste deux semaines à attendre selon Carson. Vivement que ça arrive, j'ai l'impression de n'être qu'une énorme barrique ambulante. Même si John me dit tout les jours que je suis magnifique. Il est un peu partial sur ce point là je trouve.

Les personnes dans les couloirs de la cité me saluent comme tout les jours. Rien n'as vraiment changé sur Atlantis depuis qu'ils sont au courrant. Seulement, certaines personnes ont arrêter de se cacher comme nous le faisions. La terre a bien failli me démettre de mes fonctions, mais le général O'Neill est intervenu en notre faveur. Finalement, à noël, il y a quatre mois, une dérogation à l'attention de tout les membres d'Atlantis est arrivée. C'était le plus beau cadeau de noël que j'ai jamais eu. Avec John bien sur. Lequel, cinq jours plus tard me demandait en mariage. On a prévu la cérémonie pour dans deux mois, lorsque je me serais remise de l'accouchement. On auras droit à deux cérémonies en plus. Teyla a accepté de nous marier sur Atlantis, et on auras une autre cérémonie sur Terre avec nos familles, même si nous n'en avons plus beaucoup l'un et l'autre. Il ne me reste que mes parents, et s'il lui reste toute une famille, il n'est pas dans les meilleurs termes avec elle. Mais qu'importe, nous somme heureux ensemble, avec notre famille Atlante, et c'est le principal.

Ce briefing est vraiment ennuyeux. Cette planète n'as rien d'intéressant. Mais alors vraiment rien. C'est un futur site alpha, point barre. Les élucubrations de Rodney par rapport aux conditions de vies sur cette planète m'intéressent très peu. Mais je doit y faire attention, je n'ai pas encore laissé ma place à Teyla pour l'instant. Je suis sure qu'elle s'occuperas bien de la cité, elle en est tout à fait capable, et elle l'as déjà fait.

La Terre m'as accordé six mois de congés, tant mieux. Et John à pris tout les congés qu'il n'avait jamais pris depuis le début de l'expédition pour ne pas me laisser seule. Malaga s'est installées sur Atlantis il y a trois mois. Rydec en est ravi. Il passe des heures à parler de physique avec elle. Et elle l'aide souvent. Rodney est un peu jaloux de Rydec. Il l'envie d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un avec qui il soit en harmonie, ce qu'il à perdu il y a dix ans. Je suis la seule avec Kate à savoir son histoire. Avant, Rodney n'était pas ce qu'il est maintenant. Il était plus abordable et moins égoïste. Mais sa femme est morte, avec l'enfant qu'elle portait, lors d'un accident de voiture. Il a eu du mal à s'y faire, et il s'est renfermé. Et il ne parle plus que de sciences. Comme maintenant.

C'est quoi ça ? Une crampe ?… Non… C'est pas possible… Pas maintenant… le bébé ne doit arrive que dans deux semaines !!… Aille !!!

-Excusez-moi…

Tout le monde me regarde… Je me lève avec une main sur mon énorme vente, et je doit avoir une drôle de tête… Calme toi mon bébé. Tu ne doit arriver que dans deux semaines normalement….

-Je vais devoir partir… Teyla, vous me ferez un rapport de ce que vous avez dit durant mon absence.

Calme-toi Elizabeth, ce ne sert à rien de paniquer…

-Qu'es-ce qui se passe Elizabeth ?

Devine John !!

-Il faut que j'aille à l'infirmerie, le bébé semble être en avance…

---------------------------------------------

-Quoi ?!! On vous abandonne, désolé.

Je prend sa main, et je l'emmène vers l'infirmerie… Elizabeth vas acoucher… Mais c'est trop tôt !! Le bébé ne devait pas arriver avant deux semaines !!

-C'est pas la peine de paniquer John.

-Je ne panique pas…

En fait si, je panique. Depuis que je sais que mon Elizabeth est enceinte, ça me fait peur. Elle sait pourquoi. Une de mes sœurs est morte avec son enfant lors d'un accouchement, alors j'ai peur pour Elizabeth. Je dirait même que je suis terrorisé…

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu me fait quasiment courir pour aller à l'infirmerie ?

-Bon, d'accort, j'ai la trouille. Maintenant, tu respire bien, et surtout, tu ne panique pas Liz…

-Et c'est toi qui me dit ça !

-Oui…

Si tu savais combien j'ai peur pour toi Liz… Si tu savait… J'ai encore plus peur que lorsque je t'ai demandé ta main. Là au moins, c'est de toi que venait la décision… Là, je ne peux rien faire pour toi. Je ne peux que te soutenir, et être avec toi…

-C'est quoi ce raffut ? John, Elizabeth, c'est une infirmerie ici, pas une boite de nuit.

-A votre avis Carson, pourquoi on est là si ce n'est pour votre infirmerie ?

-Calme-toi John. Ca ne sert à rien de s'inquiéter. Même si j'ai autant peur que toi, reste calme. Aille !!…

-Elisabeth, vous allez bien ?

-Non, elle vas accoucher avec deux semaines d'avances !!

J'ai si peur Elizabeth… Si peur pour toi… Et pour le bébé…

---------------------------------------------

-Vous este sure Elizabeth ?

-Evidement ! J'ai des contractions Carson, et je sais aussi bien que vous ce que ça veut dire ! Je vais accoucher deux semaines avant le terme, autrement dit le bébé sera peut-être un peu trop petit.

Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. J'ai peur pour mon bébé, autant que John a peur pour moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il sorte maintenant, il vas être petit. Trop petit…

-Il n'y a pas de quoi vous inquiéter Elizabeth. Si votre bébé avait eu deux mois d'avances, là ça aurait posé quelques problèmes. Deux semaines, ce n'est rien. Votre bébé sera tout à fait en bonne santé.

Si vous le dites Carson, je vous croit. Mais j'ai peur quand même… Je voudrais que tu reste encore un peu dans mon ventre petit ange. J'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose… Tu n'est pas obligé de sortir tout de suite… Tu entend mon bébé, tu n'est pas obligé de sortir maintenant, même si cette galaxie est magnifique… Tu ne m'écoute pas, hein…

-Vous ne voulez toujours pas savoir Elizabeth ?

-Non… De toute manière, je serais fixée demain au pire. Ne me dites pas si c'est un garçon ou une fille Carson s'il vous plait…

Je me demande quand même si ce sera une fille ou un garçon… Je veux un garçon, et John veux une fille… Tant pis, dans quelques heures, je serais fixée… Du moment que John ne me laisse pas, c'est tout ce que je demande. Je ne crois pas que j'aurais le courage d'affronter ça si il n'était pas là…

---------------------------------------------

Six heures… Ca fait six heures qu'Elizabeth est sur ce lit d'hôpital… Six heures qu'elle soufre… Six heures que le bébé a commencé à vouloir sortir… Les cinq premières ont été plutôt calmes. Mais depuis une heure, Elizabeth est en salle d'opération, il n'y a pas vraiment de salle d'accouchement dans notre cité… Et je me ronge les sang en imaginant ce qui se passe… Carson ne m'as pas autorisé à aller avec elle, malgré mes demandes et les siennes… J'ai si peur pour elle… Et les cris qui parviennent de temps à autres de la salle d'op ne sont pas des plus rassurants…

-Ca vas aller colonel ?

-Bonne question Rodney. Moi, ca vas très bien, mais Elizabeth n'as pas l'air d'être dans une super forme… Vous l'entendez ?

-Oui… Mais vous avez la chance de voir naître votre enfant vous…

Rodney a l'air si triste… Qu'es-ce qui lui est arrivé pour qu'il fasse cette tête, et qu'il soit si désespéré ?…

-Pourquoi vous dites ça ? Vous avez eu des enfants vous Rodney ?

-Non… J'ai été marié il y a une dizaine d'années. On s'aimait autant que vous et Elizabeth… Mais nous n'avons jamais eu la chance d'avoir des enfants… Laura était enceinte de quatre mois lorsqu'elle est morte dans un accident de voiture…

Par les anciens !… Je comprend pourquoi Rodney est toujours si triste lorsqu'il voit des personnes en couples heureuses… Ou qu'on lui parle de Laura Cadman vu son prénom… Ca doit lui rappeler ce qu'il à vécu…

-Désolé pour vous Rodney… Vous este arrivé à vous en remettre ?

-Non… Mais pour l'instant, c'est plutôt à Elizabeth que vous devriez penser…

Elizabeth… Comme si je pouvait m'empêcher de penser à elle une seule seconde… Ses cris se sont calmés. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle…

-Elle vas s'en sortir. Elle est très forte, ne vous inquiétez pas John.

-On ne l'entend plus…

Carson à du l'endormir… Ou alors elle est mal… Par les anciens, faites qu'elle aille bien !…

---------------------------------------------

Tient ? Je n'ai plus mal ? Qu'est ce que Carson m'as fait ? Et pourquoi c'est aussi long ? Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?… Pourquoi mon bébé met tant de temps à arriver ?… Je suis complètement dans les vapes là… Et… Ou est John ?… Il devait être avec moi…

-John…

-Elizabeth, on vas être obligés de vous opérer. Je vous ai fait une pérudirale pour que vous ne sentiez rien.

Carson ?… C'est vrai, John n'est pas autorisé à entrer dans la salle d'opération…

-… Pourquoi ?…

-Je crois que je peux vous le dire que maintenant, mais vous auriez du prévoir un deuxième berceau… Vous allez avoir des jumeaux… Et vos bébés se présentent mal. On est obligés de vous faire une césarienne si ça continue comme ça… Et j'ai besoin de votre accort pour ça.

Une césarienne ? S'il le faut… Mais je préférerais ne pas avoir à subir ça…

-Si il le faut vraiment…

-Tant mieux. Maintenant Elizabeth, vous devez vous détendre. Un des bébé semble être bien placé. Pour lui, ça ne sera peut-être pas nécessaire de vous faire une césarienne. Je veux que vous poussiez lorsque je vous le dirait… Vous pouvez faire ça ?

-Oui…

Je suis si fatiguée… Mon bébé, non, mes bébés… Vous voulez bien sortir de mon ventre ? C'est tellement beau dehors ! Il y a des hommes, certains gentils, d'autres méchants, des planètes toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, notre cité, vos futurs amis, votre papa, notre famille Atlante, le soleil, les étoiles, les lunes, la mer et la vie sous toutes ces formes… Bien sur il y a des méchants qui cherchent à nous faire du mal, mais ensemble, on arrive très bien à les repousser… Il y a tellement de belles choses, ce serait dommage que vous loupiez ça mes chéris… Vous voulez bien sortir de mon ventre maintenant ?…

-Mais… Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?… Elizabeth !!

Ils veulent sortir, et ce n'est pas vous qui allez le faire changer d'avis… Ils vont naître. Il faut que je pousse, même si Carson m'as dit de ne pas le faire… Tant pis pour la césarienne !

---------------------------------------------

Un cri… Mais pas d'Elizabeth… C'est Carson !! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!!… Je ne vais pas attendre plus longtemps, il faut que je sache si elle vas bien !!…

-John, qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?!!

-Elizabeth…

-Elle vas bien pour l'instant. Laissez-nous travailler !!

Elle n'as pas l'air d'aller bien. Pas du tout même… Je refuse de la laisser seule. Je ne la laisserait pas…

-John…

-Oui Liz ?…

-Reste avec moi… S'il te plait…

-Elizabeth, John ne peux pas rester, on vas être obligés de vous faire une césarienne !!

Une césarienne ?!! Mais pourquoi ??!!!

-Non… Carson, c'est un ordre ! Je ne veux pas être seule, point barre…

-Elizabeth, ne te fatigue pas. Pense plutôt au bébé… S'il faut vraiment que je sorte, je sortirais.

Si ma simple présence te met en danger, je ne vais pas rester là Liz. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit…

-S'il vous plait…

-Très bien. John, vous allez mettre une blouse, un bonnet et un masque.

Merci Carson… Merci…

---------------------------------------------

John est là… Vous pouvez naître maintenant s'il vous plait mes enfants ?…

-Ahhhh !!!…

-Elizabeth, continuez comme ça, j'ai vu sa tête…

Je veux bien, mais ça fait mal… Allez du courage Elizabeth, ne te dégonfle pas… Une main sur mon front… John… Il prend ma main droite dans la sienne. Il ne regarde que moi… Son regard me dit sa peur de me perdre, et son amour. Je t'aime moi aussi John… Tout vas bien se passer…

-Liz…

Je serre sa main…

-Elizabeth, encore un effort, j'ai sa tête…

J'ai si mal… Mais mon bébé est en train de naître, ça mérite toutes les souffrances…

-Bien Elizabeth… Vous avez un magnifique petit garçon, mais il vous reste encore quelques efforts à faire… Le deuxième bébé veux sortir lui aussi.

-Quel deuxième bébé ?

Mince !! John n'est pas au courrant qu'on vas avoir des jumeaux…

---------------------------------------------

Un deuxième bébé ?… C'est quoi ce binz ?

-Désolé John, mais vous ne vouliez pas savoir, alors je n'ai pas fait d'échographie à Elizabeth. Je n'ai pas pu voir que vous alliez avoir des jumeaux.

-Ah… D'accort…

Là, j'ai du mal à m'y faire… On ne vas pas avoir un, mais deux bébés… La logistique vas se compliquer à un point pas possible dans ce cas… Si ça évite à Elizabeth de souffrir autant deux fois, pourquoi pas après tout…

-Tu t'en doutais Liz ?

-Pas du tout…

Elle me l'aurais dit, c'est vrai, si elle avait eu le moindre soupçon de ça…

-Elizabeth, un dernier effort, le deuxième sort…

Si j'avais su ce qu'Elizabeth devrait supporter, je crois que je n'aurais pas été si euphorique à l'idée d'avoir un, non des enfants… Et je ne peux rien faire…

Et voilà, un deuxième bébé… Si j'avais su ce que ça serait de voir naître nos enfants… C'est tellement émouvant… Un enfant, une petite vie… Puis une autre… Des vies qui sont nées grâce à notre amour… Et dont nous devrons nous occuper du mieux que nous pourrons. Des vies qui me sont aussi précieuses que celle d'Elizabeth… Et bien plus que la mienne… Ils n'ont que quelques minutes, mais je sais que désormais, il n'y auras plus une chose, mais trois qui me pousserons à rester en vie et protéger notre cité. Elizabeth et les enfants… Maintenant, j'ai une famille… Nous sommes une famille…

-Très bien Elizabeth… C'est une fille. Vous avez eu de faux jumeaux… Toutes mes félicitations Elizabeth et John. Vous este parents de deux adorables bambins…

---------------------------------------------

Un garçon et une fille… John et moi avons eu ce que nous voulions finalement… Maintenant, on peux dire que nous sommes une véritable famille… Nous étions un couple. Nous sommes une famille…

-Je… Je peux les prendre ?…

-Bien sur Elizabeth. Yoko vient de les laver. Tenez…

Mes enfants… Dans mes bras… John as toujours ses mains sur mes épaules…

-Bonjours mes chéris… Je suis votre maman, mais depuis le temps, vous devez me connaître mieux que moi-même… Vous este le plus beau cadeau que m'as fait la vie avec votre père… Et je vous promet que vous serez heureux toute votre vie… Il y auras des haut et des bas, mais vous verrez, ici, tout est magique… Et je ferais tout pour que votre vie soit la plus belle possible…

---------------------------------------------

-Et on sera toujours là pour vous…

Liz me regarde, je pose un baiser sur son front.

-Toujours… On sera toujours là tout les deux pour vous…

Je ne vous laisserait jamais. Je serais toujours près de vous trois… Et personne ne m'empêcheras de vous protéger et de vous aimer de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme. Je serais toujours là. Toujours…

Elizabeth vous confie à moi… Mes enfants, dans mes bras… C'est si beau… Une larme coule sur ma joue. Je ne peux pas l'enlever, j'ai notre fille dans les bras, alors que notre fils est dans ceux d'Elizabeth… Je lui la rend, elle a l'air d'avoir faim, et je pourrais difficilement les satisfaire sur ce point là nos petite merveilles…

-Comment… Comment on vas les appeler ?

On n'as même pas de noms pour nos enfants… On commence vraiment mal notre plus beau métier, celui de parents…

---------------------------------------------

On n'as même pas de noms pour nos enfants… On commence vraiment mal notre plus beau métier, celui de parents…

-Je ne sais pas… Je voulait Fye pour un garçon, et Sakura pour une fille. Ça vaux dire fleur de cerisier. C'est Japonais tout les deux.

-C'est très beau…

Tu avais pensé à quoi John ? Je sais que tu avais bien une idée… je n'ai pas besoin de te le dire, tu le lit dans mes yeux…

-J'avais pensé à Cérès pour une fille, et Oromis pour un garçon…

-Joli aussi… Mais ce ne sont pas des prénoms courants… Et ça ne vas pas avec leur nom de famille…

Il faut leur choisir un prénom… C'est une responsabilité bien plus grande que celles dont j'ai d'habitude… Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas une bonne idée ? D'habitude, j'en ai plein…

-Pourquoi pas Megan et Mathieu ?

Megan Sheppard… Mathieu Sheppard… C'est encore mieux… Mais pourquoi c'est John qui l'as trouvé ?!..

-Megan Cérès Sakura Weir Sheppard et Mathieu Fye Oromis Weir Sheppard… Ca vous vas mes anges ?…

Ils ne disent rien… Ils ont vitre trouvé de quoi se nourrir ces goinfres… Je n'avais pourtant pas encore de montées de lait avant d'accoucher pourtant… Mais je crois que ça leur iras parfaitement bien… Ce sont de beaux noms…

-Qui ne dit mot consent. C'est adopté pour eux, et pour moi.

-Pour moi aussi… Il faut que tu pense à demander à Teyla si elle a un berceau en rab. Il nous en manque un…

-Mais pour l'instant, l'important, c'est toi et les enfants… Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aime Liz ?

-Bien des fois, mais je ne m'en lasse pas…

Je ne m'en lasserait jamais. Je ne me lasserais jamais de toi et de nos enfants. Jamais… Nous nous aimerons toujours… Jusqu'à la fin des temps et de nos vies…

Fin…

Et début de la plus belle des histoires…

Est-ce que vous voulez bien m'envoyer des review ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ?? SVP ??

MERCI, MERCI, MERCI, MERCI, MERCI, MERCI, MERCI, MERCI, MERCI, MERCI, MERCI, MERCI, MERCI, MERCI, MERCI, MERCI, MERCI, MERCI, MERCI, MERCI, MERCI, MERCI, MERCI, MERCI, MERCI, MERCI, MERCI, MERCI, MERCI, MERCI…

Aelwing


End file.
